Live Or Die
by Jennifer Jareau JJ
Summary: Something is really bothering JJ and she won't tell anyone what it is and when the BAU gets a case she thinks she might have something in common with all of the victims. Also two of the BAU members lifes are put in danger and both of them may not survive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Morning JJ. May I come in?"

"Sure."

"How are you doing?" Morgan asked as he walked into JJ's office.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I noticed that you have seemed distracted lately."

"No everything is fine. I have to go get the team together now."

JJ if you ever need to talk I'm here."

"Okay." JJ headed towards Hotch's office.

"Sir. We have a case."

"Get the team together in the conference room."

"Yes Sir." JJ walked out of his office and headed towards the conference room but before she walked in she turned towards the rest of the team and yelled "We have a case. Meeting in the conference room now!"

"I guess the game of chest is over Gideon."

"I would have had you in three anyway."

"I will beat you soon." Emily then laughed at what Reid had said.. The team headed to the conference room. They all chose a seat and then they started the briefing.

"What is the case JJ." Hotch asked

"We have a case here in Quantico. All the victims are female and are very high authority figures."

"Do we know anything else yet."

"Yes Emily." JJ was interrupted by Garcia.

"Sorry I'm late. My car wouldn't start."

"It's okay."

"Thanks Hotch."

"Please continue JJ."

"Yes Sir. The UNSUB takes two women at one time But does not always take them the same, Sometimes he takes the second victim the next day. Also he will sometimes keep one longer then any of the others and it looks like he torturers them."

"How many victims are there?"

"Six."

"Emily I want you to go talk to the first victims family. Gideon you take the second,Reid you take the third,Morgan you the forth, and I will take the fifth. JJ I want you to do a press conference and then go talk to the latest victim's family."

"Sir what about me?"

"Garcia I want you to track all of the victim's electronic moves for the past few months."

"Yes Sir."

THE PRESS CONFERENCE

"Hi I am Agent Jareau. I work for the FBI. We would like to ask the public for help and we would also like to inform the public. Six women have been reported missing and have been found dead so we would like to warn all females to be careful. Also we are wanting to ask the public for help. If you know anyone that does not like women with high authority or someone who does not like to be around women then please call the tip line at 1234567 and please even you you think it is not related please call anyway. Thank you." JJ started to walk away when a bunch of reporters started to shout questions at her. "I'm sorry but I can not answer any more questions at this time." She then walked towards her car.

An hour and a half later the the team was back at the BAU office. "Did anyone find out anything helpful?"

"No." Was all anyone said. Then Hotch heard his name being called by another detective.

"Hotch you have a phone call."

"Thank you." Hotch then took the phone. "This is Agent Hotchner."

"Hello agent."

"Who is this?"

"Who do you think?" After the man on the phone said this Hotch put the phone on speaker so the rest of the team could hear.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"You are going to pay for that agent of yours."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your blonde agent that told the public about me. I did not want her telling the public about me and for that you will all pay."

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What do you mean?" JJ said after the UNSUB said that they would pay.

"Aw hello Agent Jareau. How are you doing?"

"I will be better when we catch you."

"Oh come on JJ you don't want to catch me."

"How do you know that I go by JJ?"

"Oh come on my love think about it. You know me and I know you."

JJ then turned and looked at Hotch and he gave her a look telling her to go.

"What do you want?"

"Agent Hotchner I wasn't done talking to JJ."

"Yes you are. Now what do you want?"

"All in time Agent." The line then went dead.

"Prentiss?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Go talk to JJ and see if she knows anything."

"Yes Sir." Emily headed to JJ's office. When she got the the door she reached out her hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

"Hi."

"Hey."

"JJ are you okay."

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure because lately you have seemed distracted."

"I just want to catch this guy."

"Are you sure that is all."

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well you seemed like something was bothering you before we even received this case."

"Emily it's nothing. Now will you please go."

"Okay but if you need to talk I am here." Emily then turned and walked out.

"Did you get anything Emily?"

"No. Sorry Hotch."

"I just got a call. Another victim was just found. Emily I want you and Morgan to go check the scene."

"Okay."

"Take JJ with you also."

"Morgan can you go get her?"

"Sure thing Emily."

When Morgan got to JJ's office he knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey JJ."

"Hey Morgan.."

"Another body was just found and Hotch wants us and Emily to go check it out."

"Okay . Lets go." Morgan and JJ walked out to the parking garage and saw Emily sitting in the drivers side of one of the black SUVES. When they got to the SUV JJ said "I'm driving."

"Okay JJ." Emily then got out of the car and got into the back and Morgan got into the passengers side. A second later JJ got into the drivers side and then she started the car and pulled out of the parking space. Thirty minuets later they arrived to the crime scene. When they got out of the SUV the two cops that were there came up to them.

"If you guy got this we need to go."

"Yeah go ahead."

"Thanks." The cops then got into their cars and then pulled away.

"I'm gonna go look around back."

"Okay Emily." Emily then went around to the back while Morgan and JJ went inside.

"Morgan I'll go check upstairs."

"Okay."

A few minuets later JJ came down the stairs.

"Did you find anything."

"No. What about you."

"Nothing."

"Okay Morgan let's go see if Emily found anything." They went outside and went around back and they noticed that Emily was gone.

"Morgan I'll go check inside."

"Okay."

JJ went into the house and while she was looking around she found a basement door. She opened the door. "Hey Emily are you down here." She asked and then started walking down the stairs.

Morgan's phone rang.

"Morgan it's Reid. Did you guys find anything?"

"No." A second later Morgan Heard JJ scream.

"What was that Morgan."

"It was JJ I think she's in trouble. Get the rest of the team here." He then hung up his phone and then pulled out his gun and went into the house. He checked the whole house and there was no sign of JJ or Emily. He was just about to put his gun away when he heard JJ scream again. He ran outside and saw a guy trying to force JJ into a van. Morgan yelled at the guy.

"FBI Freeze." The guy turned around and had his arm rapped around JJ to keep her from getting away.

"Do you really think you can catch me this fast?" The guy then shot Morgan in the arm. Then he pushed JJ into the van and he got into the drivers side and then drove off. Morgan ran towards the SUV and got in and chased after them even though he was in a lot of pain. He had finally caught up to the van when he saw the side door open and then he saw someone jump out. He slammed on the breaks hoping that he wouldn't hit whoever it was.

PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As soon as the SUV stopped he got out and walked over to the women.

"Miss are you okay?"There was no answer. "Miss Morgan said as he walked over to the black haired woman. When he got close enough to her he rolled her over and checked for a pulse. When he didn't find one he pulled out his phone.

"Hotch it's Morgan."

"Is everything okay. Reid told me that when he was on the phone with you he heard JJ scream."

"The UNSUB took Emily and JJ and he left us a dead body."

"We'll be right there." Hotch then hung up the phone.

While Morgan was waiting for the rest of the team he decided to go back into the house to look around.

Fifteen minuets later the rest of the team arrived. When Morgan heard them outside he went outside to meet up with them.

"Did you find anything?"

"Gideon the only thing that I found in there was blood and that blood wasn't there when we first got hear."

"Do you think it's Emily or JJ's?"

"Emily was never in the house so it has to be JJ's."

SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN

"Hello girls. I see you are both awake."

"What do you want?"

"Well Emily I want to play a game."

"Who are you?"

"Oh come on JJ you know who I am." He then stepped into the light that way so JJ could see him. When she did see him she started to freak out.

"JJ who is he?" JJ didn't answer Emily. "JJ?"

"Emily are you saying that JJ did not tell you about me?"

"Who are you?"

"Just call me Jim."

"Waite I know you from somewhere."

"You'll figure it out Emily. Don't worry. Now I want to start our game."

"What game?"

"The object of the game is to survive. Now here is how the game works. I will hurt one of you in some way and then I will give you the chance to survive. All you have to say is kill the other. Now say it is JJ's turn and she does not tell me to kill you then I will move on to you and I will do to you what I did to JJ. Who ever tells me to kill the other first will get to live but you can only tell me to end their life when it Is your turn. Now who should go first?"

"Fuck you!"

"Maybe later JJ. Now how about you go first." He then grabbed a knife and cut JJ's arm. "So what do you say do you want me to kill Emily?"

"No!"

"Okay your turn Emily." He then did the same thing to her that he did to JJ. "Now Emily do you want me to kill JJ?"

"No way!"

"Okay then back to JJ." He kept this up for three more hours.

"Wow you two are lasting longer then any of the other victims. So JJ do you want me to kill Emily?"

"No."

"Your coming with me JJ." He then untied her and started to walk her out of the room when Emily asked "Where are you taking her?"

"Out." Was all he said. Then they were gone.

AT THE BAU OFFICE

"Hotch!" Someone yelled very loudly.

When Hotch heard his name being called he came out of his office and saw Morgan, Reid, Gideon, and Emily standing by their desks.

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THERE WILL BE FLASHBACKS TO LET YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED IN THOES THREE HOURS.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Emily how did you manage to get away?"

FLASHBACK

"Where are you taking JJ?"

"Out." Was all he said before shoving JJ out the door. When Emily knew for sure that he was gone she looked around for a way out. She saw a razor blade sitting next to her and she managed to grab it. Then she used it to cut the bindings on her wrists and then the ones on her ankles.

FLASHBACKENDS

"I managed to cut the bindings he used to tie me up and then I looked around the room and found a window and I managed to force it open without him hearing me and then I climbed threw and just ran."

"Where's JJ?"

"He still has her. He took her to a separate room and that's when I escaped. I couldn't help by my self. So I ran here to come get you guys."

"Do you know who he is?"

"He said that his name is Jim and that he knew JJ and that she knew her. Also when he stepped into the light so that we could she him she freaked right when she saw him."

"Do you know him."

"I think I've seen him before but I don't know him."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah he's around the block but I don't know if he's still there."

"What's the address?"

"I don't know but it's the only old house in that area."

"Okay. Now Emily I want you to go to the hospital."

"But Hotch I want to help JJ."

"I know you two are best friends but you know that she would want you to go to the hospital."

"I'll go on one condition."

"Name it."

"Call me when you find her."

"I promise." Hotch then pointed to one of the other officers and asked him to take her to the hospital and he told the officer to stay with her.

"Reid ride with Morgan and Gideon you ride with me. Also Morgan call for back up."

"Yes Sir." Morgan did exactly as he was told.

When they got to the house they noticed a van in the drive way.

"Morgan and Reid go around back. Gideon come with me." Morgan and Reid went around back while Hotch and Gideon went up to the front door.

"On the count of three Hotch. 1,2,3." Gideon then kicked in the door. Once they got inside they heard someone running.

"FBI!" Called Hotch. Morgan and Reid then entered the house and met up with Gideon and Hotch.

"Hotch I think someone is up stairs."

"Let's go." Morgan went first, fallowed by Hotch then Gideon then Reid. When they got upstairs they split up to go look around all of the rooms.

"Hotch!"

"What is it Gideon?" Hotch said as he walked threw the door to the room. He looked up and saw the guy had his arm wrapped around JJ.

"Let her go!"

"Hello Agent Hotchner." Morgan then entered the room. "How is you arm Morgan?"

"Shut up and let her go."

"Now Morgan do you think I would really give up this easy?" The UNSUB then pushed JJ into Hotch and then turned around and jumped out the window that was right behind him.

"What was that noise?" Reid asked as he walked into the room.

"The UNSUB just jumped out the window." The team went up and looked out the window.

"Hotch he's gone."

"Morgan you stay with JJ. Reid and Gideon come with me." The three then left the room to go look outside.

"JJ are you okay."

"I'll be fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No way!"

"You have to."

"Why?"

"Because you need to get checked out."

"I don't want to go."

"Why not?"

"Cause I just don't want to. . Now leave me alone." She ran outside.

"JJ are you okay?"

"Yes Hotch I'm fine. I just want to finish this case."

"JJ you need to the hospital."

"Hotch I don't want to. I just want to work."

"Okay but if you start to feel like something is wrong then you tell me right away okay."

"Okay."

Hotch's phone then rang.

"Hey Hotch it's Emily."

"Hey Emily how are you feeling?"

"Fine. The doctor told me I'm free to go."

"Emily we found JJ."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah."

"Hotch can you have Morgan come and pick me up?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Moran can you go pick Emily up from the hospital?"

"Sure thing."

AT THE HOSPITAL

"Come on I can walk you know."

"Sorry Miss but it's the rule."

"Hey Emily."

"Morgan can you tell her that I can walk?"

"I'll take it from here." Morgan then pushed the wheel chair out of the hospital.

"So Morgan how is JJ?"

"To be honest I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?"

"She won't go to the hospital."

"That's not like JJ."

"I know Emily. That's what worries me."

"I wonder if he did anything else to her."

"Do you want to go see her."

"Yeah."

BACK AT THE BAU OFFICE

"Hey JJ."

"Hey Em how are you feeling?"

"I feel great and you."

"I'm okay."

"DO you want to talk?"

"Actually Em I need to go look at something in my office."

"Let me know if you do want to talk."

"I will." 

Five minuets later JJ came out of her office and was heading to tell the team that she found something when she saw Jim and he had a hold if Emily.

"Agent Hotchner are you going to give me what I want?"

"What is that you want?"

"I want my love."

"Who is that?"

"JJ."

The next second the team heard a gun shot.

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.,


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After the gun shot was heard the team turned towards the area that the gunshot came from and saw JJ standing there holding a gun. Emily ran towards JJ.

"JJ wake up."

"What?"

"Wake up JJ your dreaming."

JJ thought to herself "Am I really dreaming?"

"JJ wake up!" Emily yelled this time as she shook her. A second later JJ did wake up.

"Emily what's going on?"

"You fell asleep."

"Oh."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"What about?"

"Jim."

"Oh."

"Do you know his last name?"

"Walker. He told me it's Walker."

"Do you know anything else about him?"

"He's a lawyer."

"Do you know where he lives?"

"Not since he moved."

"What about his old address? Maybe he went back."

"No he didn't."

"JJ?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you know him?"

"I would prefer not to talk about him any more."

"Okay. Would you like to come with me to go talk to Garcia?"

"Sure."

"Hey Garcia." Emily said walking threw the doorway."

"How are you Emily?"

"I'm good."

"What about you JJ?"

"I'm fine."

"Is there anything I can do for you two?"

"Yeah Garcia I need you to check a name."

"Sure Emily. What's the name?"

"Jim Walker." Garcia sat back down and did a lot of fast typing on her computer and then a second later she spoke up.

"There is no one by the name of Jim Walker."

"What!" yelled JJ.

"That's not even the strange part."

"What are you talking about?"

"When the cops took statements at the third crime scene, they talked to a guy named Jim Walker and he clammed to be the victim's boyfriend."

"Oh My God."

"JJ what is it?"

"It's nothing Emily."

"Sweetie if you know something you need to tell us."

"Garcia I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's just to painful."

"JJ."

"Emily if you go to my place and look around you will find everything you need."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just go to my place and you will see."

"Okay. Just let me get the rest of the team."

"Okay and I want to come."

PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AT JJ'S HOUSE

"JJ are you sure that you want us to look around?"

"If it will help with the case and I'm sure it will."

"Okay." Emily, JJ, and Morgan went upstairs. While Hotch, Rossi, and Reid looked around downstairs.

IN JJ's Room

JJ sat down by the window while Morgan and Emily looked around her room. Morgan looked around in JJ's closet but he didn't find anything. Next he looked in JJ's dresser and he found some pictures of JJ with a guy.

"Hey JJ?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind me asking who this is?" JJ didn't answer. She just started to cry.

"JJ what's wrong?" Emily asked as she sat next to JJ.

"It's nothing." Emily then looked up at Morgan and saw the picture.

"Oh My God Morgan!"

"What is it Emily?"

"That's him." Emily said as she pointed to the photo.

"I think we should keep looking around." Morgan said.

"Is that okay with you JJ?"

"Yeah that' fine Em." Hotch then came into the room.

"Morgan can I talk to you in privet for a minuet?"

"Sure." They walked out to the hallway together. "What up Hotch?"

"We found something downstairs."

"And I'm guessing by the tone of your voice that it's not good."

"We found some blood and semen on the couch."

"What?"

"We don't know anything yet but keep looking around."

"Okay." Morgan then went back into JJ's room and Hotch went back downstairs.

"Hey Emily can you come here for a second?"

"Sure what's up Morgan?"

"They found something downstairs."

"What is it?"

"Blood and semen on the couch. Now it doesn't mean anything yet but can you do me a favor?"

"Anything just ask."

"Can you look at her bed?"

"Sure."

"Make sure you look every where."

"Yes Morgan." Emily then walked towards JJ's bed.

When she started to look at JJ's bed, JJ asked "Morgan why is she looking at my bed?"

"We just need to check something."

"Morgan come here!"

"What is it?"

"Look." Emily said and pointed to a spot on the bed. Then they both looked at JJ. Once she knew what they found she got up and ran out of the room and they followed her just to make sure she was okay. When they got to the bathroom door they saw her get sick.

"JJ?"

"I'm fine Em."

"What happened?"

"It was nothing Morgan."

JJ started to feel dizzy and she felt like she was going to pass out. Emily and Morgan both noticed this.

"JJ, why don't you sit down?"

"I'm fine Emily."

"You should sit down anyway."

"I'm fine." JJ started to walk out of the bathroom and out of no where she said "I think your right."

"What?" Morgan asked. JJ didn't answer.

"JJ!" Emily started to walk towards JJ and when Emily got to her JJ collapsed.

"JJ!" Emily and Morgan both yelled.

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hotch!" Morgan yelled and his tone was full of worry.

"Yeah Morgan?" Responded Hotch as he ran up the stairs.

"Hotch call an ambulance."

Hotch pulled out his phone and called 911. When he got of the phone he asked Morgan "What happened?"

"Me and Emily were talking to JJ when she ran out of the room and we followed her to the bathroom. When we got to the door she got sick and me and Emily both told her she should sit down but she just got up and started to walk out and then she just collapsed." When Morgan was done speaking the paramedics came up the stairs with a stretcher.

AT THE HOSPITAL

"She'll be okay Emily."

"I know." Garcia then walked into the waiting room.

"Where is she?" She asked with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"She with the doctor." Hotch responded

"Which one of you is Agent Hotchner?"

"I am doctor. How is she?" Hotch asked in a very worried tone.

"All I can tell you is that the reason why she collapsed is because of stress."

"What do you mean all you can tell us?" Morgan asked in a very angry tone.

"She told me not to tell any of you anything else. I have to go check on someone. All of you can go see her now if you want."

"Thank you doctor."

The team headed to JJ's room.

"Hey JJ."

"Hello Morgan. Wow, I can't believe that all of you came."

"Of course we would all come. You like family." Gideon said with a smile on his face.

"Garcia can I talk to you alone for a second?"

"Sure thing." The rest of the team then left the room. "What's up JJ?"

"If I tell you something do you promise not to tell the rest of the team?"

"I promise. Just tell me."

"I was rapped."

"Oh my sweet girl. Who did it?"

"Jim."

"You have to tell the rest of the team. It might help the case."

"I guess your right."

PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The team then walked into the room.

"I hope that we aren't interrupting." Said Hotch.

"Any leads on Jim?"

"No. Sorry Garcia."

"Guys I need to tell you something."

"What is it." Emily sounded worried when she asked.

"I knew Jim because we dated a few months ago and I broke up with him two weeks ago and when I did he got very angry. He raped me." JJ started to cry.

"I'm going to kill him." Morgan said and he sounded very angry.

"Hotch."

"Yeah JJ?"

"I think I know where he is."

"What?"

"There is this house that we were thinking about buying and we would sit on the porch for days trying to decide to buy it."

"What's the address?"

"It's 1809 shields drive."

"Reid, Gideon, and Emily come with me."

"Hotch I want to come."

"Morgan you should stay here with JJ."

"Hotch!"

"Hotch Morgan can go and I will stay here with JJ."

"Okay Emily you stay here. Come on Morgan."

One the way to the house Hotch told Morgan to watch himself and to not let his anger control him. When they got to the house they saw a car in the driveway. They approached the house very carefully. After they found something Gideon called Emily.

"Hey Emily it's Gideon."

"Was he there?"

"Yeah we found him."

"Oh think god."

"Emily it looks like he killed himself."

"What?"

"He shot him self."

After Emily hung up Garcia asked "So did they get him?"

"They couldn't arrest him because he killed him self."


End file.
